memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Canaries (group)
The Canary Network, or simply known as the Canaries, is a network of vigilantes founded by Dinah Drake to save Star City after the city fell during the Glades uprising. History Foundation After the fall of Star City, Dinah Drake was removed as captain of the Starfleet Criminal Investigative Service and once again became an unauthorized vigilante. During her time on the run as Black Canary, she noticed a growing number of girls and women who were impoverished and alone. Remembering a past decision where she had the chance to help Laurel Lance and decided not to, Dinah chose not to make the same mistake twice. She founded the Canary Network to act as a rebellion group for the corrupt SCIS force and provide a support system for its members. One of the recruits was Zoe Ramirez, the daughter of Rene Ramirez, Dinah's ex-teammate and the vigilante known as Wild Dog. Laurel Lance eventually returned after redeeming herself by becoming the Black Canary of Earth-2, occasionally returning to Earth-1's Star City whenever Dinah needed help The return of Felicity Smoak Unify Star City and The Glades Death of Zoe Ramirez In a possible future during 2411, Zoe Ramirez gets killed by John Diggle, Jr., who has been running the Deathstroke gang. Displaced in 2392 William, Connor and Mia are teleporting to the past through unknown means. They meet the Team Arrow of the past and tell them the future of the city. Joining Team Arrow Anti-Monitor Crisis After being drugged by Lyla Michaels on the command of Mar Novu, they arrive on Lian Yu to build a device that will help them during the Anti-Monitor Crisis. By the time the device has been finished, The Monitor gets Lyla Michaels to submit to him, therefore becoming Harbinger. Red skies appear, indicating that the crisis has begun. Known members Former members *Felicity Smoak/Overwatch (mission control and tech support; left Star City due to being a fugitive; status unknown) *Dinah Drake/Black Canary (leader, founder, stealth and field agent; left Star City due to being a fugitive) *Roy Harper/Arsenal (archer, stealth and field agent; left Star City due to being a fugitive) *Zoe Ramirez (leader, stealth and field agent) *William Clayton (mission control, infiltration and tech support) *Connor Hawke (Knightwatch informant, infiltration and field agent) *Mia Smoak/Blackstar (archer, stealth and field agent) *Typhuss James Kira/Red Arrow (archer, stealth and field agent; left Star City due to being a fugitive) Weapons * Sonic devices: Zoe and Connor have shown to use sonic devices very similar in appearance to the ones used by Sara Lance. * Oliver Queen's bow and quiver: Roy and William discovered Oliver's bow and the rest of his equipment on Lian Yu before returning to Star City. It was later gifted to Mia in order to defeat Galaxy One and prevent the death of Star City. Known allies Current allies 2411 *Laurel Lance/Black Canary *Rene Ramirez (Mayor of the Glades) *Dinah Drake/Black Canary (former leader) *Roy Harper/Arsenal (former member) *Typhuss James Kira/Red Arrow (former member) 2392 *Team Arrow **Oliver Queen/Green Arrow **John Diggle/Spartan **Dinah Drake/Black Canary **Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog **Laurel Lance/Black Canary **Curtis Holt **Roy Harper/Arsenal **Typhuss James Kira/Green Arrow *Anatoly Knyazev *Mar Novu/The Monitor Former allies 2392 *Yao Fei Gulong (briefly; deceased) Known enemies Current enemies Former enemies *Edward Fyers (briefly; deceased) *Connor Hawke (erased future; turned teammate) *Mobius (shrinking for eternity) **Shadow demons *Mia Smoak/Blackstar (erased future; turned ally and later teammate) *Billy Wintergreen (deceased) *Deathstroke gang **Grant Wilson/Deathstroke (leader of the Deathstroke gang in 2392; incarcerated) **John Diggle, Jr./Deathstroke (leader in 2411; erased future) *Eden Corps/Galaxy One (erased future) **Keven Dale (leader, CEO) *Solntsevskaya Bratva **Oleg (deceased) *Star City SCIS Department (2411; erased future) Appearances ''Arrow'' Season 7 *"Level Two "(flashforward) *"Due Process" (flashforward) *"Star City Slayer" (flashforward) *"Lost Canary" (flashforward) *"Living Proof" (mentioned) *"You Have Saved This City" (flashforward) Season 8 *"Starling City" (flashforward) *"Welcome to Hong Kong" (flashforward) *"Leap of Faith" *"Present Tense" Category:Vigilante teams Category:Canaries members